If It Were Up To Me You'd All Be Dead
by ItIsWayPastMyBedTime
Summary: Oh look Sparkles! It's one of those cliché 'Max-gets-kicked-out-of-the-flock' stories! Not exactly. Sure, Max is kicked out but she isn't so quick to find a new life. And more and more threats are arising. And ITEX is getting stronger. And Max has to make a choice. Either her new flock, just weeks after their friendship. Or the old flock she knew all her life. Rated T for TacoCats
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Elliot with a Maximum Ride story! Now, we've all seen these sorts of stories and if you are actually taking the time out of your precious Fanfictioning life to read this, then I am greatly appreciative of you! :9 Now for an amazing disclaimer.**

**This fanfiction author is a 13 year old girl named Elliot with a crappy Profile, not a middle aged man named James Patterson who wrote ****Maximum Ride**** and other books. So, if my math is correct, I do not own Maximum Ride and I do not profit from making this other than the fact of people actually reading it. Enjoy!**

Max POV

I swear, waking up each morning was becoming harder and harder. I could barely find the strength to lift me up onto my feet and then continue on for the rest of the day. Every night, when I left, I left feeling crappy, and every morning, when I got back, I came feeling worse than before. Yes. I, Maximum Ride, leader of the flock and soon to be savior of the world, was creeping out in the middle of the night to go to the school. The horrid treacherous building was like a second home to me, even though the first one was a run down shack where we kept a few garbage can ransacked items.

Really, they just ran tests on me. Tests upon test upon test. All in exchange for the freedom of my flock. To leave them alone and take me instead, if you please it in that context. Still, even though they said they would never capture any of them, they never said anything about not attacking. Even though Erasers attacked constantly now I still went back every night for yet another test to be run on me. And when the Erasers did attack, I could never help the flock fight them off. Hell, I could barley help myself. It took all day just to regain half of the strength I had the previous day, and months of doing so led me down to a being that barely was.

There was another attack going on and I was doing absolutely nothing, I knew the Erasers wouldn't attack me anyways. I was part of their little experiment, even if it wasn't really theirs. Anyways, I was too weak to fight, I'd probably just make a fool out of myself. And with each defeat or victory the flock took, they seemed to be more torn, shattered, and crumpled than before. They knew I was 'sick' so to speak. It would be more appropriate to say they thought I was sick and let me sit out of the battles. Whenever they tried to make me feel better or heal me I would always push them away. The chemicals were always very pungent on my clothes and even when I took a quick splash in the lake a few miles away everyone would be able to smell them even three feet away from me.

At the present moment I was sitting in my little corner of the run down shack, a torn wool blanket draped over my legs as I tried to sleep. It felt like I had a fever. I was sweating and I had bags under my eyes which had darkened a shade. My hair was tangled and etched with dirt and some blood. It had lost its sheen and shine and now was just a lump of grayish brown that sat upon my head. In my hands I had a small mug of hot chocolate that Nudge got from Starbucks that was just in the town a few miles away. I wasn't really doing anything, just staring off into space. That was until I heard a throat cleared to the right of me.

I shook my head and jerked myself back into attention, sliding my eyes into focus on the flock which stood before me, about nine feet away from me.

"Oh, hi guys." I said, readjusting myself so I was not slouched. I winced slightly as I scrapped my large scar that arched down my back from days ago rubbed against a rough patch of wood.

"Max." Angel sneered. She was standing at the front of all five of them, Total resting in her arms. To her left were Gazzy and Nudge and to her right were Iggy and Fang. They were all glaring at me.

"Yes." I tried to throw some moxie and sass into my voice but instead it sounded grizzly, as if I smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.

"We want you out Max, we know what you've been doing." Gazzy spit out at me. His voice was filled with acid and hate.

"Listen, it was for your own good!" I said, trying to stand. I stumbled and almost fell on my face but caught myself with my hand by jamming it into the wall. I sucked in a breathe as my hand hit a bit of wood sticking out of the wall. I'd take care of that later.

"Max! Just don't. We want you gone, no matter what you say." Nudge said, tears coming out of her eyes and snot running out of her nose. She turned away to wipe the snot on her black shirt arm.

"Guys! Hear me out! I'm begging you." I cried to them. Tears pricked my eyes but I didn't wipe them away.

"No Max. You come back early in the morning with a smell of chemicals and lake water on you. If you think we're dumb enough to not know what's going on than you really aren't our flock leader." Iggy said, his blind eyes hitting me with a precisely aimed glare.

"I did it for your safety. I did it for you guys." I was one tier away from bawling like a baby.

"It didn't seem like those Erasers weren't attacking us." Was Gazzy's answer, it was colder than ice, the way he said it.

I blinked rapidly to make the tears fade back into my eyes. It hardly helped. "F-fine. I'll leave than. But I'm not going back there, even if it's for your safety. I'm not part of their silly situation, I'm not part of yours. Don't blame me when your back at the School. Blame yourself." I said this all between clenched teeth with tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

"Give us the Max-Card." Fang sounded out from his little part at the end of their arrow. He held out his hand as if expecting I would give it to him.

"No." I snapped at him. He seemed taken aback but quickly regained his composure and glared at me.

"Give. Us. The. Max-Card." He said again, more firmly this time.

"No." I said before starting my little rant. "And you wanna know why? Do you Mister Silent-With-No-Personality? Well I'll tell you why. Because every night for the past month or so I've been sneaking out of this shack that we call home, to go to my worst nightmare so that this flock doesn't get kidnapped and sent to the School. I've endured pain and torture all so you guys don't get effing taken away to the hell hole. I have more scars that you don't want to know how I got than you have hairs on your dainty little head. And if I'm going off by myself because my perfect little Flock can't take the pressure of living a life without the School I deserve this Max-Card. I need it while as you've got the the mind reader, the mimic-er, the perfect chef, the hacker, and the dog. You can just go steal it yourself. But I'm. Taking. The Max-Card!" I nearly screamed the last part, getting angrier and angrier each time I poked Fang in the chest, sending him back a foot or two.

"You had your rant. Now it's my turn." Fang mumbled, almost to himself, even though everyone caught it. "Listen up here Max. You have been a traitor to us. You have been betraying us, all for our 'freedom'. If we have 'freedom' then why are we still being attacked by Erasers? Huh? If we have 'freedom' then why do you still sneak out? Couldn't you have gone once and gotten it over with? Or are they just better company than us? We don't even have any proof that you're 'saving' us. For all we know you could just be spoon feeding them information about the Flock. You could be telling them where we are, what we like to do. You think we didn't notice that none of the Erasers laid a paw on you, even though you were the weakest of the pack. They could have easily destroyed you and right now I'm taking a liking to that idea. So run along Max. Join your little School friends. That's where you always go. Cause guess what Max? You aren't welcome here. We don't love you. I don't love you. I never loved you!"

I froze at the last statement. Fang had also shoved me up against a wall as I did to him. While I did believe that neither the flock nor he loved me anymore, I did find it unbelievable that he never loved me. I searched his face with my eyes. It was still hot with fury but slowly melting back and reliving what he had said. Still, no sign of regret at what he said. Was it true he never loved me? Were all the stolen kisses and hugs just one big game to him? A game called 'Let's Tool With Max's Heart™'? Then regret started to spread on his face, but I had already made up my decision.

"Max… I'm sorry." Fang stuttered. The rest of the Flock was looking at him in surprise. Obviously this was not part of their plan.

"No." I said, my face set and my voice cold. "You've made your decision. I'll respect that. But you must respect my decisions even if they are rash." And with that I sucker punched Fang, not enough to knock him out, and flew upwards, even though my wings could barley take my weight and it felt like I was going to fall any second now.

I crashed through the roof, raining down rotting wood on the Flock. Oops. I glared down at them and they gazed up in awe and horror at me.

"M-Max." Angel squeaked. I looked at myself. I was glowing. Not in a happy 'Oh! This is an amazing day for Max!' way, but in a literal way. Surrounding me was a thin layer of what seemed to be golden dust and I felt suddenly stronger than before.

"Goodbye." I said quietly, my voice sounded different, before going into hyper-speed and blasting off and away from the little shack. I was going faster than I had ever gone and soon was out of that state. I didn't know where I was going or what I would do, I only knew one thing. Fly away, get as far away from here as possible.

**Sooooooo…did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like some part and dislike the other part? I know that the flock probably wouldn't go so cold on Max for trying to keep them free and they would probably want to help her out by going with her to the School at night as well but for the sake of this story, just play along. Read, review, follow/favorite. Whatever you want to do! A review would be appreciated! Loves and kisses from my Hedgehog Derpy! Also, to be clear when I said 'golden dust' I mean sort of like what a time lord has when he first starts regenerating. **

** ️ ️ ️ ️Elliot The Queen Of Hearts ️ ️ ️ ️**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the amazing chapter two! I want to thank the people who left a review as of December 30th, 2013 at the present time of *checks watch dramatically* 4:35 P.M.! So, thank you to ****books are cool and awesome****, ****KittyKatLuvah****, ****InsanityScreamsDarkness****, and the guest who reviewed! It really helped out! Anyways, chapter Two.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does and cannot be bribed into a trade. I would think that an author would want a misbehaving Boxer dog, wouldn't you? Enjoy the following story!**

Max POV

I gave up trying to tame my hair into a pony tail two hours ago, officially deciding that it would look great wind blown. Really it wasn't as if I had a choice. I had ditched my hyper-speed about three states back and was now flying at a leisurely pace, even doing a few loop-di-loops here and there. Even though the weird golden glow had faded off I felt better than I've ever felt before. I felt like I just stuffed myself full of Dr. Martinez's homemade chocolate chip cookies, all warm and fuzzy and happy all over.

With no one to talk to you really start appreciating the views around where you're flying. The state I was soaring over was a place that had many snow covered mountain tops peeking out of the low hanging clouds, endless plains of pure white snow, and a smell of wheat and a fresh cooked meal radiating off of it.

You know, not eating for three days can really take a tole on you. I stopped eating after the School cut into my stomach and took out a magnet that I apparently ate. When I ate a magnet, I don't really know. Why I ate a magnet, I'm just as clueless. I've never even had a magnet!

Whatever, I wasn't going to argue with their logic that isn't really logic at all. In fact, I didn't care about them. I left their little 'agreement' when I left the Flock. Who cared anyways?

My thoughts were interrupted by another set of wings behind me. I quickly stopped and hovered in mid-air, not turning to face the other winged being. No birds flew this high, at least I didn't think they did. Still, there was another set of wings, beating at an odd rhythm as if the owner wasn't exactly very used to them.

I turned to face my new companion for the first time. It was a mutant, that was for sure. She was about my age, maybe a year younger, and very lanky but also very short. Her wings were a shade darker than sky blue with a fuzzy white slanted stripe near the shoulder. Her hair was long, about to her lower back, and chopped off unevenly with swooped bangs. Her hair color was a pure creamy snow white that faded into a light blue at the tips.

Even though she seemed a little uneasy with hovering in mid-air, she seemed right at home in the sky. Like she could just fall back on a cloud and take a nap if she really wanted to. Her piercing electric blue eyes followed mine as I looked at her. Her skin was very fair and she had a few freckles and a slightly sunburnt face.

"Yes." I said expectantly. Hey, if a random kid was following you I bet you'd act the same way.

"Oxygen magnesium!" She said a smile spreading on her face. "You're the right person!"

"It depends on who your looking for." I say, thinking of my clone, Maya. Or Max 2.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not, than you are Maximum Ride." She said it in such a knowing voice, like it was the most obvious fact in the universe.

"Yeah I'm Maximum Ride, but why are you looking for me?"

"Well, from what I can tell you are no longer with your Flock. I feel you, believe me. I got kicked out of mine because I accidentally blew up a Walmart and almost got us all arrested, but from what I've heard about you, you're a very adroit leader and I'm seriously just looking for a friend." She ended her story with a slightly desperate tone.

"Wait, you blew up a Walmart? How is that even possible?" Yep. I'm Miss how-did-you-blow-up-a-walmart?

The kid snickered, "I put gas bombs in the air vents. I guess one sort of malfunctioned or something and set off a chain event of explosions. And the leader of our Flock was very irascible."

"First off, I don't know what either adroit or irascible mean. Second off, why do you need a friend? You seem perfectly capable on your own."

The girls face fell, "That's just the thing, I'm not. I do have a plethora of knowledge when it comes to explosives, I'm the quintessential when it comes to that, but at actually taking care of myself, making sure that I'm healthy or clean or have any other human necessities, I'm a huge dullard."

"Listen up kid, I didn't understand half of the words you just said. I'll admit though, we're both pretty god damn lost in this world right now so yeah, I guess we can be friends. We are both Avian-Americans, and Avian-Americans stick together." I said, slightly in defeat.

Her face immediately brightened. "Oxygen magnesium! So we have a covenant?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure, whatever. But why do you keep saying 'oxygen magnesium'?" I asked.

"I keep saying 'oxygen magnesium' because the symbol for oxygen is O and the symbol for magnesium is MG. Get it? OMG? Oxygen magnesium? Knee slapper!" She said, feigning a laugh and slapping her knee.

"Right…so you know my name, what's yours?"

"Parker Wiley at your service!" She said, somehow bowing in mid-air.

"Is Wiley your last name or…"

"Nope. They're both my first."

"Okay, do you want to get some food? I haven't eaten since the School cut open my stomach to remove a magnet I didn't know I ate." I said.

Parker Wiley laughed uncertainly, as if she couldn't tell if that was a joke or not.

"Yeah sure. Where are we anyways?"

"Where we are I am not sure, but I flew North from Texas in hyper speed for two states, than slowed down for three states and you met up with me after I turned West. So, I don't know. States aren't my thing."

"Hmm, well than, let's see." Parker said before going off into some sort of statically daze. She was mumbling a lot and I caught the words "Texas…Kansas…North Dakota."

"Listen, it doesn't matter. We'll find out once we get down there." I said to her.

"Okay, but don't you think it'll be a little weird? 'Hello good sir, great weather we're having. Say, what state is this again?'"

"Who cares, let's just get some food."

"I second that emotion!"

With that we positioned ourselves facing downwards and started descending quickly. I pulled in my wings and angled myself slightly. Even though they were pressed tightly against my back, my wings were still loose enough so I could pull them out smoothly and land without doing a face plant in a mound of dirt. I would have to worry about the pain of pulling my wings out too fast some other time.

Still going at an increasing speed, we neared the ground, about one hundred feet above it. Now seventy-five…fifty…thirty…twenty-five…twenty…fifteen…ten. At about ten feet I quickly yanked my wings out, feeling a piercing tug at the base, and floated down. I should have opened them sooner. Oh well.

Parker, however, was not that lucky. She didn't really seem to have a plan, just fall and hope for someone to catch her. She was the one who face planted into the ground, sending dirt and grass flying everywhere.

It took me a moment to fully realize what had happened, but when I did I burst out laughing. She had her butt in the air and was also taking a minute to realize what had happened. As soon as she finally realized that she had face planted into the dirt she immediately sat up and started spitting out the dirt in her mouth.

It was everywhere, up her nose, on her face, in her teeth, even in her hair.

"Last time I do that." She said, pulling an unusually long blade of grass from her hair and flicked it to the ground.

"No, no, I think we should do it more." I said, having barely gotten over my fit of laughter.

"Where are we? Is this a restaurant? Ah Là Grass Up My Ass?" Parker said, spitting out more dirt.

I looked around for the first time, about an acre away was a school with a playground. I turned the other way. From this direction all I could see was a tennis court and a fire building.

"Well, there's a school, that's our best bet for now." I said before hoisting Parker to her feet and beginning our trek to the school. It was a small school, probably an Elementary. It was a one floored low hanging place that seemed to be split up into two wings. From where we were it looked like two long buildings about twenty feet apart held together by another building that was about fifty or so feet away from the beginning of the other two buildings. Sort of like a block letter C and we were by the opened part.

As we got closer we saw there was also a playground and multiple basket ball courts. And kids out using those two things. I quickly tucked in my wings that I had just hanging out, it was quite comfortable that way, and Parker followed suit. She had cut slits in her hoodie like a natural mutant. Her hoodie was cool. It had a sort of cream colored cat in a black ninja suit, just sitting on a red platform I guess. On it said 'Attaque du Chat Ninja. De Tres Awesome.' I was still wearing an old long sleeve blue shirt and a soft plaid jacket.

"How old do you think these kids are?" Parker whispered at me.

I stared around at them. Up by the basket ball courts there were kids who looked two or three years younger than us and by the playground there were kids who looked like kindergartners.

"The ones up there seem to be about twelve and the little ones are probably five or six." I said, pointing to each of the age groups designated areas.

"Well, maybe they have food." Parker said excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Let's ask those kids." I said, pointing to some girl out in the middle of the field. She had a leather notebook and a worn out pencil clenched tightly in her hands. Across from her was a pair of kindergarten aged twin boys.

The girl had hair that was grayish brown at the roots that fade out to golden blonde at the end and super tan skin while the two twins had vibrant red hair and creamy skin. Great, we all know how much I love red hair. I hope you noticed the sarcasm in that. Still, their hair didn't seem, well, a fake red. Instead it was sort of a dark red, almost brown but still obviously red.

We walked over to them. No one was paying any attention to them, and if they were they weren't running to the rescue. As we came close I saw that the two little twins seemed to have a slight bulge on their back, almost as if they had-no, they couldn't.

"Hi." Parker said softly to the kids as we approached. Just as expected they still jumped about half a foot in the air. Unexpectedly they got into fighting positions, which was sort of funny to see two six year olds in the middle of school yard ready to fight, and even funnier to see a girl in jean shorts think she could kick someone in the face.

"What do you want?" The girl growled, slowly inching herself in front of the two boys.

"Listen, we're just here to get some food from the cafeteria and then we'll be out of this schools hair." I said, holding my hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

The girls brow furrowed, "Why didn't you just go to the Dairy Queen over there? You can spot it almost anywhere on the street."

I turned and, true to the girls words, there was a Dairy Queen, standing proud and tall.

"Whoops!" I said, grinning at Parker in a childish way. She glared playfully at me.

"Well then, I guess we'll be going! Thanks!" Parker said before we turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" The girl said. We turned back to her. "Why do you have slits in your jackets?"

Parker and I exchanged nervous glances. My eyes had widened ten times their usual side and they flickered every where but the girl in a nervous haze.

"Well-er, umm…er, well…" Parker said, trying to think up an excuse. Then the girl smiled a big smile.

"You guys have wings, don't you." The sly smile was still plastered on her face.

"What? No, we don't have w-okay fine we do." Parker said, trying and failing at lying.

"Wiley we have to work on your lying skills." I said to Parker.

"Take us with you." The girl said, the smile on her face gone, instead was a look of desperation. "You seem to know what you're doing and we really need help. Please. You aren't the only mutants in this town."

"Aww…" Parker said, immediately melting under the little kids faces which were pouting and pulling Bambi eyes. "We gotta help 'em Max, they're adorable!"

"Parker, we can't trust them." I said, pulling her over so they wouldn't hear me.  
Parker looked over at them in a knowing face, as if she was scrutinizing them to see if they were worthy.

"Yes they are." She said, turning back to me.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"My only power. I can sense peoples aura, if they were untrustworthy it would be revolting greenish that totally makes me want to barf. But it's not. It's actually a very relaxing sea blue with a hint of yellow, which means they are loyal and friendly." Parker said in an all knowing way.

"Yeah, what's my aura." I said, testing her. To tell the truth I just wanted to know.

"Well, your color of aura is sort of a mix of caramel, cream, and gold. It's really pretty, I wish my aura was like that. And I know that brown can mean greed but it also means other things, you're very opinionated and that's probably why you have that brown. If you reach perfect balance than your aura will be white. Anyways, right now. Over top your original aura and a few others is your sort of mood. Right now that's grey which can mean that your very skeptical about all of this, and you are." She said.

"Okay, how does this whole 'aura reading' thing work?" I asked, slightly weirded out.

Parker sighed. "Now is really not the time for this. Let's just say it involves chakras and colors. Okay?"

"Hey! Did you forget about us?" The girl asked.

"Sorry." I apologized, "Sure you can come with us to…wherever we're going, but shouldn't you finish school first?"

The girl laughed staley. "Like they'd miss us."

"Come on Max! Let's go get ice cream! These kids aren't hurting anyone." Parker said, hopping from foot to foot.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "Let's go."

* * *

**Was that okay? Did I introduce these characters too fast? Did I make Max too trusting? I don't know! (.O.') TeeHee!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Maybe leave a review? **

**Pawn to A4.**

** Toxic Elliot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reviewers! It was a lot of help and encouragement! ****Mags2theMAX101**** : I know, I'm a really trusting person myself and I tend to put a bit of myself into each character. I admit, I should make her more skeptical, sorry! ****Snarky-Teen**** : Yeah, my English teacher has drilled it into our brains so much that if we do anything wrong I feel like she's going to jump out and start screaming at us. I admit, when I re-check my writing I often miss things or totally blank on what I'm actually supposed to write. ****BirdKid13**** , ****books are cool and awesome**** , and guest , thank you all too! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me : Iggy is mine so that he can make fireworks for me!**

**JP : Nope! He's mine!**

**Me : B-but Iggy!**

Max POV 

I sat on one side of the booth in the Dairy Queen, watching the other four. They somehow all squeezed into the bench only meant for three people and still had room to spare. We had all finished the ice cream we got long ago and were now just sitting in a slightly awkward silence.

I took in everything about each of them as they sat in their seats. The way the girl would constantly space out and had a slight case of acne across her forehead. The way the two twins kept glancing at each other and that the only way to differentiate between the two was that one had more freckles than the other, but had a freckle-free spot just below his cheekbone. The way that Parker kept moving her hands, twirling with things in her pocket, and had weird scars about half a centimeter long just below her eyes. I noticed the tiniest things about them. How each of them had a different breathing pattern and how each of them had a different length of time with eyes closed when they blinked, less-freckled twin being the longest with about half a second.

Truth be told, it freaked me out a little. It scared me that I was able to sense these little things, that even a mutant can't be able to sense. Was I developing? Was I gaining a new power? What was happening?

Parker must have read my aura and sensed it as discomfort because she quickly broke the silence I had finally become accustomed to.

"So…" She nervously tapped her fingers on the table, a rubber-band and a toothpick somehow forming their way into a finger gun and then back to a random heap. "What are your name's?"

The girl snapped out of one of the dates she was presently in and looked at Parker as if she was an alien that had just landed straight in front of her and asked where the nearest McDonalds was.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what am I doing here?" The girl glanced hurriedly around, eyeing the door and labeling it as her closest escape route.

"Um…I'm Parker Wiley and you're here because you wanted to be here?" Parker's statement sounded more like a question. She threw me a glance that said 'I'll distract them and you can make a run for it' before turning back to the trio.

The two little boys were quietly talking to the girl, as if trying to remind her of something. Her face softened a fraction of an inch and she glanced over the two boy's shoulders to me.

Once the two had subdued her into what seemed to be a normal state, but she'd probably go back to spacing out again soon. She just seemed to be the sort of person that could never stay on the same subject for half a minute.

"Sorry about that." More-freckles said, grinning sheepishly and looking towards his feet. "She has multiple personalities. The one you had first was Karissa, with a K, a fashion loving girl. The one you just got was Lola, the paranoid one. You'll meet the others soon enough, just watch out for Snow, she's way to deep and will probably make you cry."

"Can't she control it?" Parker whispered to them, as if afraid she'd provoke the girl -let's say it's Lola for now- into a more violent state.

"Sort of. She's usually just Karissa, our somewhat big sister. She was the one who busted us out of the School but wanted to leave us because she was afraid she'd accidentally hurt us. We eventually convinced her we were good and actually got introduced to all of her sides, I personally hate Snow, and she's getting somewhat better at controlling them. What we want is so that she'll be able to control them at will." Less-freckles said.

"Oh. So, is she going to go all bat crap crazy on us again or is she good?" Parker glanced over at Karissa/Lola/Snow/Other who was staring off into space and slowly drifting off into dream town. God how I would love to go there. It was somewhat unnerving to remind myself that I had been kicked out of the Flock, met new mutants, and made friends that I'm not sure I could trust yet all within the past twenty-four hours.

"First of all," more-freckles said, bursting out of my thoughts, "she did not go 'bat crap crazy', she changed personalities, that's why you don't suddenly jump on her or snap her back into reality too fast. Second of all she's practically asleep on the table, and she's a deep sleeper, so I don't think she'll be coming around anytime soon."

"Okay. Listen up. Let's just introduce ourselves and tell a little about ourselves and then we can go to Canada or something." I said, giving them an obvious sign to shut up. I really didn't need a fourteen year old fighting with a six year old.

"Fine. I'm Parker Wiley, I'm fourteen, I can read auras and I love to blow stuff up and build stuff. Happy?" Parker smiled a forced smile that said 'I'm gonna kill you' at me. I nodded a quick yes.

"I'm Clash, I'm six, I can't do anything special and I like to eat food." Less-freckles said.

"I'm Crash, I'm also six, I can't do anything special either and I like to climb trees." More-freckles said.

Clash and Crash. That wouldn't be too hard to remember, if I let them tag along with me. I didn't know if I could trust any of them, no matter what Parker Wiley said. In fact, I didn't know if I could trust her. This whole 'reading aura's' thing could be a huge set up, a cruel joke played out by the School. For all I know-

"You're looking a very repulsive hue of distrust!" Parker sang out from across the table. When I looked at her she had a smirk plastered on her face. Not like one that…Fang had. One that actually held feeling, smugness. Showing that she could actually show other emotions through other ways, not just a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. How about Karissa with a K slash Lola slash Snow?" I asked the twins.

"Well, Karissa is twelve, she has multiple personalities so has multiple different ways of doing things and different thoughts, and she likes fashion. Which is very annoying, might I add." Clash said.

For six year olds they had no lisp that most had and no low developed vocabulary. They acted more like they were fifteen, not six.

"I'm Maximum Ride, just call me Max. I am fifteen, can fly at super sonic speeds, and I like…I don't know…card games." I said. At the moment I really didn't know what I liked. I could like space, the idea of time travel, building robots, or practically anything in the universe, but right now I wasn't really sure.

"You like card games?" Parker Wiley asked, tilting her head to the side like a dog.

"I don't know. Now listen. I'm going to have to drill you all. Now, question one. Which School did you come from?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

"I came from a School in West Virginia." Parker answered as she went back to fiddling with things in her pocket.

"We're from a School in California." Crash said, gesturing to all of the three, including the sleeping Karissa with a K slash Lola slash Snow.

"Okay, who are the whitecoats that you know?"

"I knew this whitecoat, and she always brought me food, and her name was Tasha Anderson. I'm not saying she's nice, she was really mean, but she was the only one I actually bothered to learn the name of." Parker said slowly, as if relishing in old memories, whether they be good or bad.

"We didn't really know any whitecoats, didn't bother to learn about any of them." Clash answered this question.

"How did you escape?"

"Well, I escaped with me Ex-Flock. I built a small bomb out of a tracking device that I cut out from in my wrist and I blew up this weird pure white box where they put the keys to our cages. Why they put it in the same room as us was a mystery to me. Anyways, my friend Äva, who can manipulate metals, sort of 'dragged' the keys over to her and she unlocked her cage and then the rest of ours. Next Asher, who can manipulate shadows, sort of wrapped us up in one and we got out as soon as the next whitecoat walked out the door. We flew to New York and we've been on the run ever since. I accidentally blew up a Wal Mart in South Dakota and so they kicked me out." Parker said, almost all in one breath.

"Let's see here. We escaped because some other group was escaping I guess. Some big bulky dude who looked like an emo came and unlocked all of our cages. Then he just sort of left us on our own. We really had no idea what to do and so we just went for the exit, Karissa had changed into Erica, who is really jumpy and really protective. So we got out and we just sort of flew to Montana, where we are now, and went to regular school to try and blend in." Crash said, twiddling with his thumbs. Wait, bulky emo guy? Didn't really say anything? Could that have been, no. We hadn't been captured in the School since…well, a while.

"Okay, I still don't know if I can trust any of you." I said, throwing a suspicious glance at the sleeping Karissa with a K slash Lola slash Snow slash Erica. Even though she seemed like a good person most of the time I still had a slight fear that I'd accidentally provoke some dark side of her on accident and someone would get hurt.

"We are very semi-trustable, thank you very much." Clash said, crossing his arms in defiance at my words.

"Listen I-" my explanation on why I can't trust anyone was cut short by the tinkling of the bell on the door.

Now, usually that wouldn't bother me, but it was the middle of the day on a Monday, when most people are at work or in class. Not coming to a Dairy Queen.

I know the cashier lady wouldn't find it weird, considering when the four of us, who are the ages of average school-going people, walked in she simply took our order and got the ice cream before returning to reading some Fashion magazine. She seemed to be about twenty or so and probably had a free day from college, either that or she just dropped out.

Still, when this person came in she went into full flirt mode, she slightly pumped her hair and quickly added another layer of lipgloss before smiling at the customer. From where we were sitting we could barely see the customer -obviously a man from the shoe that peeked out from around the corner- just bits and pieces of him. His shoe was a hiking boot, his hand was somewhat hairy and a bit of his sandy blond hair stuck into my view.

I glanced at Parker, a look that said 'if you can really read aura's, time to show off'. She caught my glance and nodded as if agreeing to my thought. If this guy was good looking enough to make this cashier who ignored even the most obvious things swoon, he was either A( a model who decided to take a relaxing trip to Somewhere, Montana or B( an eraser. Knowing my luck, it would be B.

"Red, green, brown, and yellow." Parker whispered over to me, as if I knew what these colors meant. The twins were exchanging nervous glances with each other and even at us.

"Which means…" I asked Parker.

She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"This guy is green for deceitful, brown for greed, and yellow for happy. He's red for energy, strength, anger, and ego. Almost all of the red qualities other than sexuality, passion, and fear."

"Now, riddle me this. Is he a supermodel who decided that visiting Somewhere, Montana in the middle of winter was a good idea, or is he an Eraser?" I asked her.

"He's an Eraser." Crash answered almost right away, an odd look on his face.

"How'd you know that?" Parker asked, looking really interested.

"It's like a sixth sense. I can sort of sense mutants," he answered before looking at our faces, "I'm sure you guys can do that too. It's a natural thing in all mutants right?"

"No…" I dragged out as I stared at him.

"Looks like you have a power." Parker sang out.

"Listen, can we worry less about his power and more about that hungry Eraser over there." Clash said, swooping in to his brother's side. Crash was slowly becoming redder and redder, but Clash had a point.

We turned to where Clash had been directing to. The Eraser was staring quite hungrily at us, just as Clash had said.

"You know, now would be a great time to grab Karissa and bolt out of here." I said, keeping one eye on the Eraser who was slowly side stepping towards us as the waitress checked her reflection in the back room.

Crash leaned over, apparently getting out of his embarrassed stage, and shoved Karissa over a little bit. She let out a small snort but still shot straight up. There was a drop of ice cream on her cheek and she quickly swiped it up with her finger and put it in her mouth before noticing all of our tense stances.

"What did I miss?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Introductions, Crash's power and a hungry Eraser!" Parker said sassily.  
Karissa immediately snapped into proportion. And glanced around until she spotted the Eraser creeping towards us.

"Just one? God, their running out of ammo." Karissa said, brushing back her slightly messy hair.

"Let's just bolt out of here, maybe kick one Eraser's butt and find a place to take off." I said, sliding out of my side of the booth.

Everyone else followed my lead and soon we were a few yards away from the door. Then, of course, the Eraser started to follow.

"Hey, bird brains, where do you think you're going?"He said. I froze and turned on my heels.

"Well, dog breathe, we were thinking of going on a tropical cruise in the Bahamas, would you care to join?" Yes! I still got it in me.

"Sorry, I'd rather kick your asses. Oh wait, you have pure ears. Butts." The Eraser sneered.

"One little Eraser? Wow, I'm quaking in my baby seal fur boots." I said, faking a terrified voice and face. He growled before starting to morph. I yawned as he continued to change into his Eraser self, sometimes I swear it takes to long.

After he -finally- finished morphing I got into a relaxed fighting stance. I rolled my eyes at him and signaled for the others to back up a little, this was going to get dirty.

He growled again and charged, his weird claw-like things withdrawn and looking especially lethal today. I dodged his frantically swinging arms and slipped behind him, kicking him right below the neck and sending him toppling into the girls restroom.

"Let me handle this." Karissa -actually, I wasn't quite sure if that was who she was now- said, throwing her hand up in front of my face.

Once the Eraser had rebounded back up Karissa, or whoever she was then, quickly spun into a flurry of kicks and punches. Quickly knocking the Eraser out, she stepped on his head, crashing it in. I widened my eyes. I had never seen someone kill one that fast, none of the people in my old Flock of course.

"Right…whoever you are now. Let's go." I said leading the way out the door, trying to get away from Karissa/almost too fast killing machine. I just hope she didn't take a sudden disliking to me.

* * *

**Erm…that was horrible, more of a filler. I suck at fight scenes. The 'back room' of the local DQ where I live has this really noisy back room where they make food or something. Almost everyone in town that is my age has snuck in there about twenty times. I was going to introduce some new characters but then I realized I was rushing it…a lot. Sorry about this and that and the crappiness. :\ thanks for reading and review if you would like to, I'd appreciate it! **

**∞❶❷❸❹❺❻❼❽❾❿➀➁➂➃➄➅➆➇➈➉➊➋➌➍➎➏➐➑➒➓ ✠✡✢**

**⇨⇩⇧⇦⇠⇡⇜⇝✑✓✔✕✖✗✘✙✚✛✜ →↣↦↳⇒⇛⇢⇥ −⁍∘∙≫ ✄✃✁✍**


End file.
